


Quédate a mi Lado

by SoyLeleElUkulele



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Drama, Lemon, M/M, Omegaverse, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyLeleElUkulele/pseuds/SoyLeleElUkulele
Summary: Dos corazones rotos destinados a estar juntos.Otabek Altín. 19 años. Dj de profesión.Katsuki Yuuri. 23 años. Florista apasionado.Ambos son tan diferentes como el café que Yuuri bebe por las mañanas, tan fuera de si como la cerveza que Otabek gusta de probar después de cada concierto. Pero comparten algo en común, algo pequeño y minúsculo para la mayoría de las personas pero muy importante para ellos. Un corazón roto.En una noche de fiesta ambos se conocen y descubren que están destinados a estar juntos...¡Pero Yuuri ama a Viktor!Ambos aromas se conectaron en aquella noche de pasión y pasada de copas...¡Pero Otabek ama a Yurio!Después de ese polvo comienzan a frecuentarse de forma inconsciente, en cada episodio de la vida diaria de ambos tienen esa necesidad de estar juntos...¡Pero no se aman!¿Que hacer? Porque aún conservan esa pequeña esperanza de volver a amar."Por favor quédate a mi lado...nunca te marches...tengo miedo de perderte"
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 17





	Quédate a mi Lado

**Author's Note:**

> Este FanFic era anteriormente publicado en wattpad, pero a la plataforma naranja se le fueron un poco las tuercas con el fandom de YOI y ahora he venido a refugiarme en Ao3.
> 
> La trama tiene una inspiración en el film musical “La La Land”. Hay muchísimos guiños hacia otras series y además, esta historia en un “musical” (Habrán canciones incluidas en la trama, no son muy relevantes así que si no te agrada puedes saltarlos). Sin nada mas que decir...¡Bienvenidos sean a leer, gente de Ao3!

El despertador sonó de forma insistente y algo agobiante, despertándole de un muy reconfortante sueño. Gruñó con hastío mientras elevaba el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, tomó el despertador y lo azotó contra el suelo, esperando que con eso la canción se detuviera y diera fin a su martirizante resaca, pero ¡vaya vaya! Al parecer hoy se levantaría con el pie izquierdo.

—...mierda — susurró, levantándose de golpe para tomar el aparato y apagar de forma definitiva la alarma. Suspiró con cierto alivio, alivio que fue interrumpido por otra canción, muchísimo más molesta que la anterior. —Tsk, Jean — chasqueó la lengua antes de contestar la llamada de su "mejor" amigo.

—¡Otabek! ¿Has despertado ya?

— No tú crees, contesto llamadas estando dormido — el kazajo rodó los ojos ante la evidente despistes de su amigo, pasando la palma de su mano por el rostro lleno de grasa de la mañana hasta llegar a su cabello.

— Dios...ese sarcasmo... bueno, a lo que llamé, te invito un café en el restaurante que te mencioné aquella vez...hay un chico que trabaja en la florería de enfrente y que quiero cortejar — JJ era demasiado enérgico y directo, en otras circunstancias lo hubiera alabado...pero ahora el dolor de cabeza era fatal.

— ¿Y si me rehúso?- Otabek sacó su última carta, esperando que el canadiense diera signos de arrastrar a alguien más al restaurante, Leo por ejemplo.

— Nop~ muy tarde, estoy afuera de tu casa ya, vístete y baja — la llamada se cortó. El kazajo dejó caer el celular en la cama y suspiro pesado, levantándose de esta y provocando un chillido molesto en el colchón viejo.

Su departamento no era una maravilla, pero tenía cierto grado de lujo. Poseía lo necesario para vivir, cocina, comedor, un baño para dos y su habitación descuidada y sucia (también para dos). 

Mientras abría su armario y extraía su ropa no pudo evitar una punzada dolorosa en su pecho cuando sus ojos se posaron en una foto arrugada y mal colocada en la esquina del espejo, en ella había una pareja sonriente y feliz, tan falsa como los audífonos de mala calidad que solía llevar enredados en el bolso de su chamarra. Suspiro pesado, ese maldito gato, engañarlo de ese modo tan ruin para llevarse lo único bueno que poseía. Si ese malparido de Yurio se le ocurría regresar él...sin dudas lo abrazaría y besaría con pasión, intentando reconstruir lo que el ruso pisoteó.

Sus pulmones expulsaron con frustración el aire acumulado, así de loco estaba por el rubio...

Cubrió su cuerpo con la chamarra vieja, intentando ocultar su aspecto desarreglado tan propio de él, intentó peinar sus cabellos negros pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Exigirle a su pelo algo puramente imposible cómo mantenerse quieto era un desperdicio de tiempo.

Bajó las escaleras, tomando un par de cascos en el camino y abrió la puerta de su departamento. Ahí afuera y recargado en un poste de luz le esperaba Leroy (aunque este gustaba más de ser llamado JJ), su primer y gran amigo desde que llegó aquí. El canadiense levantó la vista al escuchar salir al kazajo, regalándole una de sus tantísimas sonrisas.

— Uf...por un momento creí que me dejarías plantado. 

— Y estuve a nada de hacerlo - Otabek le lanzó uno de los cascos, devolviéndole un intento de sonrisa amable, se acercó al pequeño garaje y saco una motocicleta, lo segundo que más atesoraba en la vida (lo primero era la foto de él y su ex) -.Venga, sube -

JJ obedeció con entusiasmo, se abrochó el seguro del casco rojo y elevó su brazo en una especie de señal de victoria — ¡Arranque mi pariente!- exclamó con alegría.

Otabek no pudo evitar avergonzarse por el escándalo, pero eso fue motivo para sonreír de verdad.

Encendió la moto y salió disparado, adentrándose con gran agilidad por las calles transitadas por los trabajadores y estudiantes, siguiendo un bus rojo característico de ahí, le era imposible rebasar pero para su suerte el camión público iba a una buena velocidad. 

JJ no paraba de alardear de lo guapo que era el muchacho que trabajaba en una florería frente al restaurante, que se veía menor pero eso no era impedimento para acercarse.

— He entrado a esa florería antes y siempre me atiene o él o su compañero de trabajo, ¿sabes? Creo que le pediré su número...

— Jack... ¿hueles eso?

— ¿Eh?

— Sí, es la ONU que viene a llevarte, ¿al menos sabes la edad del chico?

— ¿Eh? No sé, 17 tal vez...

— ¡Por Dios! Aún es un niño — le recriminó el kazajo.

— No es verdad ¿Que son un par de años de diferencia? — se defendió JJ con un leve puchero —Por cierto, estaciónate ahí, ya hemos llegado.

El kazajo obedeció, dejando su moto entre una bicicleta y un auto pequeño.

— Espera, voy a ver si Leo ya está aquí — el canadiense bajó de la motocicleta y entregó el casco a su amigo.

— ¿Invitaste a Leo? — preguntó Otabek curioso mientras acomodaba mejor su preciado transporte — ¿Cómo lo convenciste? ¿No tenía practica hoy?

— Su novio trabaja en la florería de enfrente — fue la única explicación que JJ dio antes de entrar volando a la cafetería. Otabek rió levemente ante ello, dedicándose a recargar su cuerpo en la moto y observar a su alrededor, esperando que alguna cosa chusca le distrajera.

El autobús que seguía paró al otro lado de la calle, dejando que un grupo de personas bajaran, nada especial, ni siquiera aquel muchachito que había bajado corriendo como desesperado, ingresando en la florería. 

— ¡Beka! Aquí está Leo y Chris, entra — informó el canadiense con su deslumbrante sonrisa desde la entrada del restaurante.

. . .

8:45 am.

Llegaba tarde.

El día de Yuuri no podía ser peor...o tal vez sí. 

El que la alarma no suene, se te olvide poner el café, que el pan se te queme y que la leche se corte es motivo suficiente para darte cuenta que comenzaste el día con el pie izquierdo, muy muy izquierdo.

En su armario no había mucho que mirar, todas sus playeras, pantalones, suéteres entre otras prendas eran dos tallas más arriba de la suya, dándole un aspecto gordito y nada atractivo, aparte que los colores no salían del azul oscuro, claro, café o gris. En su departamento menos, era en verdad diminuto, si mucho una salita pequeña conectada a la cocina y su habitación con un baño.

Su trabajo no estaba lejos de su departamento, aun así nada le sucedería si tomaba el camión para acortar el tiempo, un lujo que sólo podía permitirse si era una completa emergencia (ya que el camión era caro). Al bajar del bus y casi caerse en la entrada de la florería fue interceptado por Lilia Baranovskaya, la dueña del lugar, una mujer tan larga y huesuda como un bambú, quien mantenía los brazos pegados al pecho y la mirada tan afilada como su nariz, viéndole desde arriba y con un gesto reprobatorio, haciéndole sentir peor que una cucaracha aplastada...o que un cerdo a punto de entrar al matadero.

Rápidamente el japonés bajó la mirada, sumiso y arrepentido como siempre.

— Yuuri, llegas tarde — regañó la mujer, entrecerrando sus ojos finamente delineados.

— Lo siento... — susurró Yuuri, sudando a litros y temblando como una vil gelatina.

— ¿Sabes qué pasará si vuelve a suceder?

— Si señora...— "No...no quiero ser despedido..." 

— No te escucho — la voz de Lilia había sonado tan severa que el cuerpo de su trabajador dio un notorio brinco.

— Si, señora...

— Bien, ahora ve y empieza a trabajar

Yuuri se escabulló al escuchar eso, la mujer le daba cierto repelús, demasiado diría él. Ella fácilmente podría liderar un ejército ruso y dominar el mundo en vez ser la dueña de una colorida florería.

— ¡Dios mío Yuuri! Creí que no vendrías — el trabajador más joven del establecimiento, Minami, saltó de la caja registradora y corrió para abrazar al recién llegado — ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Lilia-san te regañó? ¡No te sientas triste! ¡Dame una gran sonrisa ganadora! ¡Vamos sonríe Yuuri! — exigía el niño sin dejar de sacudir al desganado mayor.

— Estoy sonriendo...— susurró el japonés, estirando los labios en una mueca extraña y forzada que le hacia enseñar todos los dientes de un modo aterrador.

— Sabes que, olvídalo, mejor no sonrías, es perturbador...

— ¡YUURI!— Phichit, su mejor amigo desde que tenía memoria y uso de razón salió corriendo de la bodega con unas macetas en la mano y luciendo su sonrisa más brillante -una de tantas- — Sabía que eras tú, te estuve esperando desde hace...¡Oh por dios! — el tailandés dio un brinco hacia atrás y dejó que la maceta volara por los aires, por suerte su compañera pelirroja pasaba por ahí cerca y atrapó la maceta a tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa...?— preguntó Yuuri sin borrar su expresión sombría.

— Ay Yuuri, este, este, te ves...pues, pues, pues tú pero en un sentido...este...ay ¿Cómo te lo digo?

— ¿Me veo mal? — Yuuri levantó la ceja, en espera de la respuesta.

— ¡No! Quiero decir si, digo...a ver, hay una línea que separa del verte como "Yuuri", el simple, sencillo y un poquito descuidado Yuuri y el parecer el ultimo zombi del Apocalipsis...

— ¿Me veo como el ultimo zombi del Apocalipsis?

— Pero uno bonito — aclaró el tailandés con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A Yuuri nunca le preocupó su físico, él no era un chico atractivo ni de lejos. Bien, en su caso aplicaba el dicho de que no hay persona fea sino mal arreglada, pero los cosméticos, shampoos especiales, ropa a la moda y estilistas eran bastante caros para alguien con un sueldo apretado, además, no es como si fuera feo feo feo... ¿verdad? 

El chico se giró hacia el espejo que colgaba en la pared, observando su reflejo con el deseo de responder esa pregunta. Rayos, si era feo...o bueno, descuidado.

— Yuuri, no te desanimes por favor — el brazo consolador de Mila, la chica rusa pelirroja y compañera de confianza para todos los trabajadores le hizo girar el rostro hacia ella, viendo su sonrisa luminosa — Puedes ser feo pero si eres inteligente, honesto, respetuoso y buena gente...pues seguirás siendo feo porque una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra

— Por Dios Mila, eso no ayuda… — susurró Phichit con pena.

— Ah...descuiden...voy a trabajar ahora...- Yuuri acomodo sus lentes en el puente de su nariz, deshaciendo así el abrazo y retirándose de ahí, completamente decaído.

Phichit se acercó a la pelirroja y le dio un certero codazo, lanzándole una mirada acusadora mientras ella encogía los hombros, confundida.

El turno de trabajo avanzó como todos los días, Yuuri con su sonrisa amable recibía a los clientes que frecuentaban el lugar, casi siempre eran adultos mayores comprando ramos para celebrar algún aniversario en pareja o así; Phichit y Minami atendían clientes más jóvenes; Mila, al ser la única mujer con una masa corporal mayor se encargaba de subir y bajar cajas o macetas grandes mientras Georgi hacia los contactos externos con otras florerías de mayor magnitud y era el que administraba el dinero de las ganancias y lo repartía. Un trabajo increíble y organizado para Yuuri.

Mientras el japonés anotaba un encargo en su libreta escuchó una risa suave, levantó la vista y se fijó en una pareja de ancianos fuera de la tienda. El hombre le tendió las hermosas rosas y la anciana las aceptó con una emoción indescriptible. El mundo para ellos dos había desaparecido y solo estaban encerrados en un abrazo eterno, bailando con pasos cortos el vals que se solía sintonizar para que el ambiente de la florería fuera más agradable, ¿Cómo es que una canción tan repetitiva la cual el japonés escuchaba casi siempre en sus horas de trabajo podría ser la melodía más hermosa y romántica para otros?

— Disculpe...¿Me puede dar mi cambio? — la voz del cliente le devolvió a la realidad, había visto hipnotizado a aquellos ancianos que se había olvidado de donde estaba.

— P-perdóneme...— se disculpó el japonés antes de girarse hacia su amigo — ¿Phichit, puedes atenderlo? Iré a la bodega.-

— ¡Claro! — el tailandés dejó de limpiar la barra donde solía trabajar para ocupar el puesto de Yuuri, sonriéndole enérgico al cliente — Bienvenido, ¿que desea…?

Yuuri dejó su lugar y salió a la bodega, esta normalmente se encontraba vacía, era su lugar preferido cuando pensaba en él. Bajó las pequeñas escaleras de caracol e ingreso, cerró la puerta tras de sí y volvió a derrumbarse en lágrimas. Era tonto. Cada que pensaba que ya lo había superado el recuerdo de la persona que más adoró en el mundo volvía a golpearle con fuerza.

— Ay...Víctor...Víctor... —susurraba entre sollozos e hipidos incontrolables, cubriendo su rostro entre sus manos y sentándose entre las bolsas de abono — ¿Víctor? ¿Porqué te fuiste...? yo te amaba — era una pregunta repetitiva, casi todas las noches las hacía frente a su propio reflejo en el espejo, pregunta que jamás encontrará una respuesta, o al menos no ahora.

Casi en el segundo en que Yuuri dejó su puesto JJ, Leo, Chris y Otabek entraron, era algo raro y vergonzoso para el kazajo, el que un grupo de chicos rudos ingresaran a un lugar tan colorido y perfumado no se veía todos los días...pero todo por conseguir que su mejor amigo le pidiera el número al dichoso niño, se preguntaba cuál de todos era, había un moreno risueño, un chico con cabello raro, una pelirroja que pasaba por ahí cargando tres cajas grandes de mercancía y otro que ¿Se estaba golpeando la cabeza contra la pared? ¡Bien! Este lugar era raro.

— Dios JJ ¿Qué clase de lugar es este…? — preguntó Otabek en un susurro hacia su amigo que no paraba de lanzar sonrisas a diestra y siniestra.

— Pues es más que obvio que esta es una florería.

— Si, si, si, ya sé que es una florería, me refería a...agh, olvídalo, sólo pídele su número y ya — exigió el kazajo con desesperación a tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra de cuero, evidenciando así su incomodidad al estar ahí.

— Deberías de encontrar a alguien también, aquí la gente es agradable — propuso JJ.

Otabek chasqueó la lengua ante ello, separándose abruptamente de su compañero. Vio con cierto repelús como JJ echaba hacia atrás su pelo y caminaba coqueto hacia el chico japonés de pelo raro. "¿Ese?" El kazajo levantó la ceja con extrañeza. "Yo que él le daba a la pelirroja."

— Beka... — Chis se acercó sonriente al chico y le tendió la mano en el hombro. - ¿Sabes?, tanto JJ como yo hemos estado preocupados por ti...

— Calla...no sigas — ordenó, dándose ya una idea del rumbo de la conversación.

— Escucha. Sabemos lo duro que es para ti el que Yurio te haya dejado, pero amigo, hace casi año y medio que eso ocurrió, deberías pasar a la siguiente página y conocer más gente, no sé...ya ni siquiera nos acompañas a los clubes.

— He estado ocupado — se excusó. 

— ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Quedarte tumbado en tu cama sin hacer nada, martirizándote por el pasado es estar ocupado? — Chris, un hombre suizo bastante apuesto y coqueto posó su vista en JJ, quien se giró discretamente, haciendo una señal de victoria — Hoy se organiza una fiesta en el club subterráneo, el Dj cayó enfermo y necesitan uno urgentemente. 

— Chris...— Otabek giró el rostro hacia el suizo para negarse pero este hizo un ademán con su mano para evitar que cualquier cosa saliera de su garganta.

— No te estoy pidiendo ni obligando a nada, sólo que me es demasiado molesto como por una persona que no vale la pena dejes atrás lo que más te apasiona, regresa hombre...— el rubio le pasó discretamente una pequeña tarjeta, Otabek la tomó casi por instinto, viendo a su amigo con los ojos un poco más abiertos por la impresión — Por favor, regresa Otabek... 

Al kazajo le hubiera gustado contestar aquello de no haber sido porque JJ llegó triunfante, arrastrando a sus amigos fuera de la tienda — ¡Victoria!

— ¿Eh? - los tres chicos le miraron incrédulos.

-conseguí su número - el canadiense les mostró la tarjeta donde el número de un tal "Minami <3" estaba anotado con una caligrafía digna de un estudiante preparatoriano.

— Dios...

— Lo oigo, lo veo pero no me lo creo...

— Que gustos tan malos tiene Minami, tendré que hacer que Guang hable con él seriamente

— ¡Oigan! — explotó JJ ante los insultos, infló las mejillas y les miro con el ceño cómicamente fruncido.

El trío rió con diversión — Hey JJ, descuida, que solo era una broma, felicidades — aclaró Leo mientras le daba un golpe amistoso en el hombro y sonreía alegre — ¿Cuándo le invitarás a salir?

La sonrisa del canadiense volvió a brillar — Jeje, será esta misma noche, él y sus amigos irán al club subterráneo

Si hubiera sido posible todo el lugar se hubiere puesto gris ante eso — ¿Ah? — cantaron al unísono antes de explotar —¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

— Sabía que eras un idiota, pero esto ya es pasarse tres continentes

— No quiero ir a prisión...todavía no he desvirgado a Guang

— ¡Oigan! ¡Relájense! Él no irá solo, sus amigos lo acompañarán. ¡Además! Minami no es tan menor, cumplirá 18 el mes que viene — los demás chicos le miraron con cara de pocos amigos, haciendo que el canadiense se rascara la nuca y riera como bobo —B-bueno...el mes del mes que viene...pero casi nunca piden la edad de alguien en aquel lugar, con la entrada basta

— Bueno, aunque eso es ilegal temo que JJ dice la verdad — susurró Chris. 

— ¿Irás con nosotros Beka? — ahí estaba, la pregunta que Otabek más temía. El kazajo se giró hacia Leo, quien le miraba con una ceja levantada y rogando con la mirada que dijera que sí. A su vez todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, sintiéndose un mal amigo y presionado a decir la respuesta aprobatoria.

— Lo pensaré... — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para que el grupo no le bombardeara con insistencias tontas.

. . .

— Estoy en casa… — susurró Yuuri cuando ingresó en su departamento. Eran las siete y media de la noche y estaba molido. Había ingresado a la universidad como alumno del turno vespertino ya que solo había lugar en ese tiempo y que, además, se ajustaba casi perfectamente a su vida como "jovenazo independiente y soltero". El enorme caniche llegó para recibirlo, lanzándose sobre él y tirándole al suelo con facilidad —¡Ah, Makkachin! No hagas eso — suplicó cuando la lengua del perro comenzó a pasarse por toda su cara, feliz de volver a ver a su "amo".

Yuuri, como siempre, lo recibió con mimos y caricias, manteniéndose en el suelo un rato y entablando una plática amistosa con el viejo caniche. No importaba que tan cansado llegara de la escuela, él siempre pasaría tiempo con el único recuerdo sólido que tenía de Víctor, el muy desgraciado huyó con alguien más y olvidó llevarse a su caniche, aunque fue una ganancia para el japonés ya que así su tiempo de soledad se había reducido a nada.

Yuuri se levantó con una sonrisa, cruzó la salita y dejó sus cosas en el sofá, el perro subió rápidamente, esperando ahí echado a que su amo se bañara y cambiara para estar con él.

— ¡Makkachin! Olvidé la toalla... — avisó el japonés desde la puerta del baño, completamente desnudo y mojado, el perro se levantó casi de golpe y trotó al cuarto de Yuuri, dispuesto a buscarle la toalla. "¿Para qué quiero novio si tengo perro?" Era lo que solía pensar el chico.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe, provocando que Yuuri resbalara y cayera al suelo mojado de la impresión, creyendo al principio que eran ladrones aunque el pensamiento era algo exagerado, recordaba haber cerrado la puerta como todos los días. 

— ¡YUURI! — la inconfundible voz de Phichit retumbó en el apartamento, ¿cómo rayos entró? Ah, claro, que le habían duplicado su llave.

— ¡Yuuri! Vamos a pasar — ese era Guang, sin lugar a dudas.

— En realidad ya pasamos — Minami y sus pasos escandalosos.

— Que casa tan pequeñita, oww...qué bonito perro — esa voz femenina sólo podía ser de Mila

Yuuri se asomó desde la puerta ¿Cuantos estaban ahí? Más importante ¿Por qué habían venido? Se supone que la noche de películas es hasta dentro de tres días.

— ¿Yuuri? — el tailandés se asomó al baño sin pudor alguno o vergüenza de verle en paños menores, encontrando a su compañero levantándose del suelo — ¿Qué hacías ahí?

— Nada...sentí la necesidad de abrazar el piso — contestó el japonés con evidente molestia, provocando que los demás rieran al verle así — ¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Que yo recuerde no les invité

— Oh Yuuri...que grosero...- Phichit hizo un puchero de molestia antes de acercarse corriendo y tomarle del brazo — Arréglate, nos vamos de fiesta

— ¿Mande...?

— A Minami lo invitaron a un club a pasar el rato ¿porque no vienes? - Mila sonrío con diversión, intentando animar a Yuuri a decir que sí. 

— ¡Vamos sempai! Será divertido — rogó Minami con ojos de cachorro.

Yuuri casi podía jurar que Makkachin le miraba de la misma forma suplicante — Y-yo...— desvió la mirada, le habían agarrado en curva; él era un chico recatado y simple, tan simple que solía pasar desapercibido en cualquier lado, un lugar así, lleno de gente cool y salvaje le ahogaría vivo —No sé...

— Al menos di que lo pensarás...quién sabe, tal vez y ahí encuentres el consuelo que has estado buscando

Yuuri posó sus ojos oscuros en Phichit, a veces le sorprendía lo mucho que el tailandés le conocía.

— De acuerdo...lo pensare... — susurró finalmente.

¿Se arrepentiría? Tal vez sí, pero una noche de desliz no le vendría nada mal ¿Verdad?


End file.
